


Down the dungeons

by krulllenbol



Category: Disney - Fandom, tangled - Fandom, tangled before ever after - Fandom, tangled the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krulllenbol/pseuds/krulllenbol
Summary: Cassandra goes to the dungeons to gloat about her new medal. Drabble.





	Down the dungeons

Slinging the keys around her slender finger, Cassandra tried her hardest not to whistle as she almost bounced down the wobbly stone staircase of the dungeons, as she had sone almost a thousand times. Once down, she halted, turning away from the hallway and tucking away the keys safely into her pouch that hang from her belt. She’d been there countless of times, both as a child, a teenager, and she’d even been behind bars (thanks to Rapunzel…) one time as adult.

This was where you went when you got caught. Not a very cheerful place, Cassandra heard water dripping in the distance, and she even swore she saw a rat scurry away into the shadows. The words her dad had said the first time she went down there still echoed through her head. _Straight back. Shoulders back. Chin high._ No one down here would even sense a twinge of fear on her today, for there was none.

Cassandra passed the cell of Lady Caine’s goons, even the cell of the redhead herself. She paid her no mind. The cell of the Stabbington brothers came by, and she passed that one too in silence. Way ahead, in a more shadowy part, was her destination. He was isolated. No other prisoners in the cells around him. In the weak light, she could see his contours. And when she stepped closer, he looked up.

Prison hadn’t done Andrew much good; his beard was longer and shaggier, and hair was falling from the bun on his head. He cleared his throat. “Ah, to what do I owe-” “I’ll do the talking here.” she shut him up. She kept her face neutral, looking as he got up and got to the cell door. He sneered. “Then what-” Cassandra produced a gold medal with a purple ribbon from her collar. “Honestly? I’m here to thank you.” A smirk played on her lips.

“I gotta hand it to ya, Andrew. Or Hubert. If you hadn’t come around to try and wreck Corona, I wouldn’t have received this. One of the highest honors, they mostly give these to the family of dead soldiers.” She held out the medal, just out of reach. Andrew didn’t even attempt to grab it, he just clutched the bars of the cell door angrily. “Also, thank you for making clear there are still separatists around.” she tucked her medal away again. “They clearly sent their weakest pawn; don’t worry, we’ll be able to keep an extra eye out for your friends, and give them a warm welcome if they dare to show up.” she spread her arms around. “Enough cells to go around!”

Andrew chuckled, though miserably. “Did you just come here to rub it in my face? I’d much rather prefer your-” Cassandra waved her finger. “Ah-ah, look where your terrible life choices brought you. I wouldn’t suggest making things worse for yourself.” “You loved my attention, didn’t you?” he asked cooly. “Doesn’t it get lonely up there?”

“Not really. Turning you in was a great career move, however.” she shrugged, turning around. “Next time you’ll catch a glimpse of me, I’ll be in Royal Guard gold. Farewell!” There was a little skip in her step as she walked back up to the palace.


End file.
